Tissue Pwease?
by Dada-chan
Summary: What would happen if Tobi of the Akatsuki got a cold? Sniffs, sneezes, coughs and a lot of yelling. Worse, what would happen if the same Tobi of the Akatsuki couldn't find a tissue? -rated T for language-


My first story! Yay! So, here goes nothing. Oh, and the disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this story. If I would, this manga would be crazier than it already is.

**Tissue pwease?**

After a mission in Mist, Tobi caught a cold. He was sneezing and he had a massive headache.

**In Tobi's and Deidara's room.**

"Acoo!"

"Bleesyou, un"

"Achoo!-cough, cough - Achoo!"

"Blessyou. What happened to you, un?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi - achoo! - caught a - achoo! - cold while in - achoo! Mist. Achoo!"

"You should go and take somenthing, un. It might get worse."

"Tobi is - achoo! - fine, really. No -achoo! - medicine for Tobi! But Tobi - achoo! - needs a tissue."

"I don't have one, un. Go and ask Hidan. But don't come back soon, I have to design a new clay figure and your sneezes and coughs are keeping me from thinking, un." the blonde stated while returning to his drawings of various small creatures.

Tobi sneezed once more and left the room.

"Hidan-sama! Achoo! Hidan-sama!" he yelled at Hidan's door.

"What the hell do you want Tobi?!" an angry Hidan asked while oppenig the door. "I'm busy!"

"Tobi needs - achoo! - a tissue! Please, Hidan-sama?"

"No, Tobi. I don't have a f**king tissue! Now leave before I kill you!"

"Tobi is a good - achoo! boy! Tobi - achoo!- is going to ask Itachi-sama!"

**In front of Itachi's door.**

"Itachi-sama! Itachi - achoo! - sama!"

Suddenly, a scared Kisame oppened the door. "I-Itachi is n-not h-here..." he stuttered. "But d-don't tell h-h-him I was here!" the shark man yelled and ran away from Itachi's room.

"Wait, Kisame-san! Kisame-san! Achoo! KISAME-SAN! TOBI WON'T TELL ITACHI YOU WERE IN HIS - achoo! - ROOM!" Tobi yelled.

"YOU JUST DID, IDIOT! STOP YELLING AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SIGHT BEFORE KILL YOU! an angry Kisame yelled, turning back to face Tobi.

"Tobi is - achoo! - sorry. Tobi is a - achoo! - god - cough - boy! TOBI JUST WANTED A TISSUE! TOBI NEEDS A TISSUE!" the imature dark-haired yelled, running from the shark-man.

As he ran, he met Itachi.

"Itachi-san! Achoo! Kisame told Tobi not to tell you that Kisame was in your room. But Tobi tells you because he needs a...."

"HE DID WHAT?! WHERE IS KISAME?! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! KISAMEEEE! YOU ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" an annoyed Itachi yelled and ran after Kisame.

"But Tobi needs - achoo! - a tissue!" Tobi said watching Itachi run. "Well, then Tobi will have to ask Zetsu-san!" the boy said to himself.

He then ran on the roof and into Zetsu's garden.

"Zetsu-san! Achoo! Zetsu-san!" he yelled.

"Tobi, get out of my garden before you infestate my plants!"

"But Tobi needs a tissue!TOBI NEEDS A TISSUE!" the boy started crying. He then ran away from Zetsu's garden because the plant-man was getting angry.

As he ran, he bumped into Pein.

"Leader-sama! Achoo! Leader-sama!" Tobi yelled, but Pein just passed without even looking at Tobi. "I'm busy, Tobi. I'm leaving now, I have got a very important mission"

Just then noticed Tobi that his Leader was in his original body ( Nagato's ). "O-Oi! Leader-sama! Achoo! You are in your original body! LEADER-SAMA IS IN HIS OWN BODY! LEADER-SAMA IS IN HIS OWN....body." ended the boy noticing Nagato was no longer there.

"Cough-cough. Achoo! No one wants to give Tobi a tissue! Achoo!" . Then, he started crying and he sat with his back near the wall. He didn't even notice the approaching Konan.

"Ohayo, Tobi-kun. Whay are you crying? Something happened?" the paper-mistress asked.

"K-konan - sniff, sniff - san, Tobi caught a - achoo! - cold while in Mist. Tobi needs a tissue, but no one will give - achoo! - Tobi a tissue - sniff, sniff." Tobi started crying harder.

"Come on Tobi. Don't cry..." Konan said while patting him on the back.

Then Tobi raised his head a little. " Can Konan-san give obi a tissue? Pwease?" Tobi asked between sobs.

"Of course, Tobi-kun. Come now, stop crying and follow me. I'm also going to give you some medicine and your cold will be gone tomorrow" she said while getting up.

"K-Konan-san will give - achoo! - Tobi a tissue? TOBI LOVES KONAN-SAN! KONAN-SAN IS THE BEST! Achoo!" he said while getting up and followin Konan, skipping happily.

**Next day.**

"Tobi is fine now! TOBI IS FINE NOW!" the masked boy yelled while skipping happily through the long halls of Akatsuki's base.

When he went into the living-room, he saw everyone except Konan with blankets on them, sneezing and coughing.

( A/N: Yes, Pein returned and he was still in Nagato's body. He too had a cold. )

"Tobi, you got us all sick, un!" an angry Deidara said between coughs and sniffs.

"Really? Tobi is sorry, Tobi is a good boy. BUT NO ONE GAVE TOBI A TISSUE, SO TOBI WON'T GIVE YOU TISSUES!" he yelled happily while snathcing all the tissue boxes, packages and all the rolls of toilet-paper that were in the living-room. "TOBI IS NOT GIVING YOU TISSUES! YOU WERE MEAN TO TOBI!" he yelled and ran away from a bunch of ill, annoyed and sighing Akatsuki.

After he ran, Konan came into the living-room. " - sigh - I'm not asking...." she said shaking her head and smiling while she was heading to the kitchen.


End file.
